Charm and Prediction
by AmeStrom
Summary: An unlikely friendship is formed over a bet. The Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition- Round 2


Disclaimer: The Harry potter series belongs to J. K. Rowling. The only profit I gain from this

story is the enjoyment and experience of writing it.

**Written for the The Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition- Round 2**

**Main Prompt:**

**CHASER 2: Ravenclaw x Ravenclaw friendship- Sybill Trelawney X Gilderoy Lockhart**

**Additional Prompts:**

**3.(word) mirror**

**4.(quote) 'Boyfriends and girlfriends will come and go but this is for life' - Phoebe Buffay, Friends.**

**9.(opening sentence) It had been a very long day**

_**Charm and Prediction**_

It had been a very long day, but it was still not over with yet as she took the stairs two at a time going down from the Ravenclaw Tower. She was running late meeting a friend in the library because she had gotten caught up on some reading.

"Watch it!" someone barked as she hit shoulders with them.

"Sorry!" she yelped. Once she got her bearings, she turned towards the voice. Coming nearly nose to nose with Gilderoy Lockhart. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to," she spoke as she pressed herself back against the wall.

Gilderoy winced and shook his head. "Never mind, Sybil. Someone of my caliber shouldn't be bothering with a bug like you."

Her eyes narrowed in dislike. "Ever thought you're the one no one should have to deal with, Lockhart!" she snapped as she continued her course down the stairs.

"Don't talk to me, flea!"

She didn't stop her fast pace until she was at the library doors.

It would be a miracle if a prat like him managed to make any friends at all, she thought irritably as she entered the library.

#

She was absorbed in a dusty book about divination, lounged in her common room. Looking up, she spotted Lockhart sulking over in one of the alcoves. Feeling like poking some fun at the git, she closed the book and moved across the room.

"Keep that look up and you'll cement your resemblance to moaning Myrtle."

"Nothing of this," he said with a wave over himself. "Looks anything like that hag!"

She snorted and leaned against the bookcase. His irritated expression turned to one of amusement when he spotted the book she had tucked under one arm.

"You really believe that stuff works?" he sneered.

"I'll have you know that my great-great-grandmother is Cassandra Trelawney!" she said shoving strands of hair away from her face. "I don't suppose you have any ancestry like that, do you!"

Lockhart opened and shut his mouth for a moment. "Well, if that's the case, you hardly live up to her, do you?"

Sybill's face turned red with anger, she clenched and unclenched her fists. Then an idea dawned on her and she found herself smiling confidently. "How about we make a bet."

Lockhart straightened up, a cocky smile of his own appearing at the unspoken challenge. "What would this bet be about?"

"Nothing too hard, just which of us will be remembered in history first."

Lockhart laugh, "Don't be absurd I already-"

"No you aren't!" she snapped, her posture going ridged again. Lockhart opened his mouth to argue, but she cut him off again. "I will become greater than any seer before me, JUST YOU WAIT!"

#

The next day she donned a shawl, bangled earrings, and some metal hoop bracelets. She then went to pester the Divination Professor about trying to get into the class early since she was only in her second year.

"My dear, I can not allow it, we are already several months into the school term."

"I can catch up!" she said quickly, clasping her hands together.

"It is not a matter of whether you would be able to catch up."

"Then WHY?" she whined.

"It's the maturity of your magic, child," said the Professor gently. "The Inner Eye is rather fragile, and remember the Inner Eye does not see upon command," with that he turned, leaving Sybill sullen.

She heard a snicker behind her and whirling around, she spotted Lockhart leaning against the wall.

"What are you looking at? All you've been doing is shining your pearly whites at the other girls," she said with a snort before she stormed off.

#

Stars, tea-leaves, and crystal balls quickly became the centre of her attention. Over the next few weeks, her boyfriend found this very aggravating.

"That's it! We are done!" he stormed angrily.

"What! Y-you can't do that!" she sobbed, as she knock over her pile of books when she scrambled to her feet, but he ignored her cry and quickly left.

"Its lonely being on top, isn't it?" sneered Lockhart.

Huffing, she looking over at Lockhart who had stopped to watch the show. "Like you would know! Because according to your LAST girlfriend you're the scum off her shoe."

She found a small victory in the flicker of hurt in his eyes before it was washed away with anger. Their bickering only got worse from there on.

#

A week later she found Lockhart holding a hand mirror up to inspect his features with a pleased smile across his face. Tilting it back and forth to try to examine himself at every angle. Sybill stuck her tongue out at him when she caught his eye as he looked away from the mirror. He scowled and lowered the mirror to look at her properly.

"Is it true that seers can use a mirror like a crystal ball?" he blurted making her start in surprise.

"I suppose so…" she murmured then she quickly recovered herself, added, "Any Good Seer can use any smooth surface to open their Inner Eye. Just yesterday I used a bowl of water to-"

"If that's true use this!" Lockhart interrupted, thrusting the mirror into her face.

She frowned hard again, but took the mirror and lifted it so she could gaze into it. She found her own dark green eyes fascinating.

_There she was sitting alone in a dimly lit room with only herself for company. There was Lockhart laying on a hospital bed where no one visited him._

She blinked and found herself back in their common room. She could hear the laughter and chatter of her fellow Ravenclaws. She shivered and roughly placed the mirror down at the side table next to Lockhart.

"The Inner Eye does not see upon command!" she quoted and left to find her friends.

#

People had started to avoid her after she had started to make predictions. Many had started to make fun of her and others ignored her completely after she had made a dramatic prediction of another student's death.

She was sitting alone on top of the astronomy tower with tears pouring down her face. Hiccuping a sob she scrubbed them away in a desperate attempt to get her emotions under control.

"Will you stop crying if I grace you with my presence?" She laughed weakly and shook her head.

Lockhart sighed as he swept over to her. "So why are you crying this time?"

"N-None of y-your business, Lockhart…" she mumbled.

"Alright! Forget I asked! Bothering with other's problems are usually just a hassle anyway!" he said exasperatingly throwing his hands up into the air.

An awkward silence fell after this outburst.

Lockhart broke the silence first, "I was wondering because we aren't that much different."

She let out a cold bite of laughter and quickly shook her head again.

"W-We're nothing alike!"

"Yes, we are! Sure, you don't share my charm or my good looks by any stretch!" This caused her to glare fiercely through her brown fringes. "BUT, we share the same ambition to be great!" he said flashing a winning smile. "Lets call it a truce!"

She nodded grimly, standing up as she did. Lockhart suddenly lunged forward and slung his arm across her shoulder. Dramatically waving a hand in front of them. "Boyfriends and girlfriends will come and go, but this is for life!"

She burst out laughing and didn't stop until her sides ached.

"Whatever you say, Lockhart," she gasped as she finally got the laughter under control.

The grim memory of the prediction she'd seen in the mirror came to the forefront of her mind. She hoped that prediction would never come true.


End file.
